YOU
by Lytchia
Summary: Jika segala cerita yang ingin ku tulis terdapat kamu di dalamnya, bagaimana aku bisa menuliskannya?. Karna kamu adalah dunia itu sendiri. / BAD SUMMARY /
1. Chapter 1

You

 **Kuroko no basuke** disclaimer by **Fujimaki Tadoshi** -sensei

 **You** by **Lytchia**

 **Rate : M for save**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

Semua berawal dari hari itu. Ya , hari itu kita berdua mengunjungi suatu perkampungan kumuh untuk melakukan beberapa penelitian untuk tugas kita minggu depan namun disana, mungkin dapat dikatakan semua yang terjadi padaku adalah karnamu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Akashi-kun tugas untuk minggu depan aku ingin mengerjakannya sendiri dan akan aku kerjakan nanti setelah pulang sekolah."

"Tetsuya, ini sudah akan malam. Tidak baik bagi anak sekolahan untuk ke sana."

"Aku tidak peduli Akashi-kun. Aku hanya tidak ingin menumpuk tugas."

"Hhh ... Baiklah tetsuya. Tapi ingatlah , aku akan selalu ikut. Jadi tidak ada kata mengerjakan sendiri."

"Hmm"

Tetsuya merasa tidak suka dalam bekerja dalam kelompok karna akan selalu begini jadinya. Namun apalah daya nya, karna jumlah kelas ganjil dan berakhir ia yang sendirian maka entah kenapa akashi lah yang akan selalu jadi pasangannya. Dan tentu, akhirnya selalu bagus hingga banyak murid yang iri. Akibatnya, banyak cemooh yang tetsuya terima karna ia memang lemah dan sedikit di bawah akashi mengenai pengetahuannya. Ia dianggap selalu bergantung pada akashi. Padahal saat ia ingin mencoba untuk berdiri sendiri, akashi akan selalu datang membantunya.

Setelah perdebatan singkat dengan akashi dan pikirannya sendiri, pelajaran terakhirpun dimulai. Meski ia tahu tatapan anak-anak akan terfokus di depan atau bergantian dengan buku bacaan namun sesekali pula ada anak yang akan menarapnya sirik, benci dan hal negatif lainnya dan itu malah membuat tetsuya risih. Ia berharap ia bisa pindah kelas atau sekolah, mungkin. Namun ia bukanlah dari kelas berada seperti akashi. Ia hanya lah orang biasa yang kebetulan pula ayahnya menjadi sekretaris ayah akshi dan itu pula yang membuatnya tak bisa berkutik.

-KRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG –

Bunyi bel sekolah yang sangat panjang memekakkan telinga berbunyi. Suara seorang guru juga berkumandang memperingatkan anak-anak tuk segera pulang karna kebetulan ekstrakulikuler atau kegiatan lain tidak boleh di laksanakan karna akan turun hujan.

"Tetsuya, Tanaka-san sudah di bawah. Cepatlah."

"Hai'"

Tetsuyapun langsung memasukkan bukunya dengan cepat dan menyusul akashi yang sudah meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu. Bahkan akashi sudah menunggu di dekat gerbang sekolah. Sangat cepat.

"Sumimasen akashi-san, tanaka-san."

"iee daijoubu tetsuya-sama"

"Tanaka, antarkan kami ke perkampungan kumuh yang tadi ku katakan"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, akashi masuk ke dalam mobil yang pintunya telah di buka oleh tanaka sedari tadi. Lalu tetsuya menyusul masuk , tanaka pun juga masuk ke kursi kemudi dan mengemudi meninggalkan sekolah menuju ke tujuannya.

"Bocchan, bukankah perkampungan itu bahaya jika beranjak malam? Apa bocchan tidak ingin mengundurnya hingga esok?"

"Tetsuya ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasnya tanakan."

"Ahh ! Wakarimashita bocchan"

Tetsuya yang sedari tadi diam karna bingung percakapan antara akashi dan tanaka hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Ia ingin bertanya dengan ke-ambigu-an jawaban tanaka namun rasanya itu juga tidak ambigu. Sungguh membingungkannya.

Tak lama, mereka pun sampai, tanaka kembali keluar dan membuka pintu. Tetsuya dan tanaka keluar dari mobil dan menatap sekitar. Sungguh tempat kumuh.

"Tunggulah di tempat yang sedikit jauh tanaka"

"Hai', bocchan"

Dengan begitu, tanaka meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Akashi-kun, ini akan menjadi penelitian yang menarik"

Ujar tetsuya sembari menatap akashi dengan tatapan seperti anak kecil yang dibelikan mainan kesukaannya.

"Ayo, akashi-kun."

Tetsuya mendahului akashi berjalan ke sekitar. Kanan kiri, suasana terasa semakin aneh. Akashi yang menyadari pun segera menyamakan langkah dengan tetsuya yang sudah berjarak sedikit jauh dengannya.

"Tetsuya;"

Akashi memegang erat tangan tetsuya sembari menariknya mendekat. Tetsuya yang merasa langkahnya di hentikanpun terpaksa berhenti dan berbalik menatap akashi.

"Ada apa akashi-kun?"

"Jangan terlalu cepat. Firasatku tidak enak."

"Akashi-kun terlalu khawatir."

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya dan terkekeh.

" _Benar kata anak berambut merah itu , nak"_

Akashi dengan sigap memeluk tetsuya langsung saat sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Bayang-bayang dalam sebuah gang gelap membuat tetsuya bergidik ngeri.

"Apa maumu? Keluarlah!"

" _Oh, tenanglah nak. Aku hanya akan membicarakan mengenai masa depan kalian."_

"Jangan bercanda. Masa depan tidak bisa di prediksi."

Orang itu pun keluar. Seoran kakek, berjanggut dan berambut putih panjang yang hampir menyentuh jalan, matanya sayu namun licik, jalannya yang menggunakan tongkat dan seperti orang membungkuk, wajahnya yang bisa di bilang aneh pula sangat mengerikan.

" _Namun, masa depanku adalah benar nak. Banyak yang sudah mengalaminya."_

"Tch .. Jangan bercanda dengan marga akashi kau kakek !"

Akashi mulai naik pitam. Ia memeluk erat tetsuya padahal tetsuya tidak lagi bergidik. Ia hanya takut dengan suara gaib. Namun, jika yang berbicara adalah manusia maka beda ceritanya.

" _Tidak nak. Akashi terdahulu juga akulah yang meramalnya."_

Mendengar hal itu akashi malah terdiam. Ia masih tak percaya namun juga penasaran dengan maksud dari si kakek.

" _percayalah nak, dahulu akashi shinji pernah datang kemari dengan temannya yang juga berambut biru seperti pemuda tersebut. Ia pun juga tak percaya dengan kata-kataku. Tetapi, ketika kejadian yang sesungguhnya terjadi ia barulah percaya dan mendatangiku kembali. Ku katakan padanya dan mungkin juga padamu sekarang adalah hal yang sama. Lelaki di pelukanmu sekarang adalah masa depanmu. Entah itu baik atau buruk , masa depanmu ada padanya. Namun, lika-liku kalian sangat berat. Akan sangat banyak rintangan hingga kalian ingin menyerah. Tetapi ,.."_

"Akashi-kun, jangan percaya. Mari kita pergi"

Tetsuya menyela pembicaraan si kakek yang di rasa tidak masuk akal dengan menarik baju akashi. Ia tidak percaya ada orang yang dapat membaca masa depan karna itu hanyalah sebuah cerita kuno.

"Tunggu tetsuya"

Akashi yang sedari tadi menyimak si kakek sedikit tersigap ketika bajunya di tarik. Ia pun kembali menatap kembali ke tempat kakek tadi berdiri namun kakek itu telah menghilang. Bahkan saat akashi mencoba mengejar hingga ke ujung gang tetap tak dapat di temukan. Hingga akhirnya akashi pun kembali ke tempat tetsuya yang masih berdiri dan menunggunya.

"Mari kita selesaikan sekarang , Akashi-kun"

"Hmm"

Selama melakukan penelitian, akashi hanya membantu saat tetsuya meminta bantuan. Ia masih sedikit memikirkan apa yang di katakan kakek tadi. Benar , Akashi Shinji adalah kakek buyutnya. Bahkan dalam sejarah keluarganya pada saat Akashi Shinji lah nama akashi semakin melanglang buana. Jika apa yang di katakan kakek tadi pada kakek buyutnya adalah benar adanya maka mungkin hal itu pula yang akan terjadi dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa malam semakin larut. Kuroko kembali menginap di rumah akashi karna orang tua kuroko semuanya masih bekerja di luar negeri. Dan karna anaknya yang imut layaknya perempuan , kedua orang tua kuroko pun tidak tega dan menitipkan anaknya ke akashi masaomi yang tentu di terima dengan bahagia.

"Tetsuya, mandi lalu segera ke meja makan. Kita makan bersama. Setelah itu kita akan membahas tugas kita."

Tetsuya yang di beri titah hanya mengganggukkan kepala dan pergi ke kamar tempat biasanya dia tinggal. Waktu kembali berputar dengan cepat. Setelah mandi , tetsuya menghampiri akashi di ruang makan lalu makan bersama. Mereka menghabiskan makanan dengan suasana sunyi. Berhubung porsi makan tetsuya sedikit hanya setengah dari porsi makan akashi, ia pun selesai terlebih dahulu. Namun ia tak lekas meninggalkan meja makan karna itu aturan tak tertulis dalam keluarga akashi. Ia hanya duduk, menunggu akashi selesai dan kemudian mereka bersamaan menutup makan malam mereka dengan gelato vanila untuk tetsuya dan gelato moccha untuk akashi karna ia tak terlalu menyukai makanan manis.

"Gochisousama deshita"

Ucap mereka bersamaan. Lalu meninggalkan ruang makan dan menuju ruang belajar untuk membahas tugas mereka.

Tik Tok Tik Tok.

Segala macam revisi mereka lakukan. Dari awal hingga akhir. Beruntung tetsuya dan akashi orang yang sangat cermat dan cerdas. Meskipun beberapa kali beradu mulut akhirnya tugas mereka selesai tepat tengah malam. Dan Mereka pun kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

Esoknya mereka mengumpulkan tugas mereka. Dan oleh sensei, mereka di beri nilai A++ karna baru 1 hari tugas telah selesai. Bahkan ramalan oleh kakek tua tersebu terkadang sempat terpikirkan oleh akashi. Namun ada saja hal yang mengalihkannya. Apalagi kalau tidak tugas, OSIS, basket dan berbagai macam event.

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa sebulan , dua bulan hingga setahun terlewati. Akashi pun lulus sebagai murid terbaik karena mendapat nilai sempurna. Pada urutan kedua terisi oleh Midorima Shintarou. Anak kolega dari Akashi Masaomi. Berambut hijau seperti daun, berkaca mata, maniak ramalan oha asa, seorang tsundere akut dan pacar dari Kazunari Takao. Pada urutan ketiga terisi oleh Momoi Satsuki. Perempuan dengan helai sewarna sakura yang panjangnya hingga sepunggung, ia juga merupakan fans dari kuroko tetsuya, siswi paling cerdas namun masih kalah cerdas dengan akashi tetapi sebelas dua belas dengan midorima , siswi yang pintar dalam menganalisis dan mencari data, tetapi sayang nya pacarnya adalah siswa ganguro pemalas dengan tinggi yang di kata tidak normal oleh kuroko , rambutnya berwarna biru gelap layaknya lautan terdalam, ia bernama Aomine Daiki.

Semua orang tahu akan hasil akhirnya. Namun sangat di sayangkan karena seandainya Kuroko Tetsuya masih di Teiko, di pastikan posisi kedua akan di isi olehnya. Tetapi, pada kenaikan kelas 3 ia menghilang. Bahkan seorang Akashi tidak dapat menemukan Tetsuya di seluruh penjuru dunia. Informasi tentangnya, keberadaannya, atau sedikit berita tentangnya tidak ada sama sekali. Seperti ia benar-benar menghilang.

TBC

Hello, im new \\(^o^)/ yah , ini ceritanya sudah lumayan lama sih .. dan belum end (~T^T)~ iseng-iseng acak-acak file di lepi , dan tada ketemu beberapa cerita. Mungkin membosankan karna hanya beberapa kata yang berhasil ku ubah sedikit karna amburadul(?) awalnya. Saya juga sedikit ada hobby menulis jadi kata-katanya mungkin banyak yang mengulang atau typo atau lainnya ~~~ Tapi for next, author akan selalu berusaha memperbaiki . Ini debut pertama di sini. Salam Kenal \\(^o^)/ RnR please ^_^ Flame nya jangan kejam-kejam yah (~T^T)~ /dicaplokhiu/


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no basuke** disclaimer by **Fujimaki Tadoshi** -sensei

 **You** by **Lytchia**

 **Rate : M for save**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

Hari-hari akashi berlalu dengan cepat. Saat SMA ia masuk ke SMA Rakuzan. Bahkan teman-teman nya saat SMP –para anggota GoM- juga mengikutinya. Midorima shintarou, Momoi satsuki, Kise ryouta, Aomine daiki, Murasakibara atsushi, dan Kagami Taiga. Meski 3 diantara mereka harus berjuang sangat keras karna test untuk masuk rakuzan tidaklah semudah sekolah abal-abal pada umumnya, namun akhirnya syukur karena akashi sedang baik hati hingga ia sendiri yang mengajari mereka akhirnya mereka masuk rakuzan meski dengan nilai yang hampir rata-rata.

Kehidupan di SMA di mulai. Lagi-lagi akashi menjadi Ketua OSIS sekaligus basket. Dan Rakuzan pun memasuki masa kejayaannya. Seluruh kedudukan di OSIS di penuhi oleh anggota GoM. Dari Midorima yang menjadi wakil, Satsuki yang menjadi sekretaris, Ryouta bagian bendahara, Aomine sebagai keamanan, Atsushi sebagai konsumsi, Taiga sebagai pembantu. Berpuluh-puluh pujian datang hingga membuat akashi bosan dengan kehidupan monotonnya tetapi ia terpaksa harus menjalaninya.

Berhari-hari kerjanya hanya berangkat pagi, pelajaran, istirahat, pelajaran, OSIS, pelajaran, basket, pulang, belajar, tidur dan kembali ke rutinitas pagi hari. Di sela-sela waktunya ia tak lupa juga mencari tetsuya-nya meski tidak ada hasil. Setahun, dua tahun, rasanya masih tetap sama tidak ada hasil sama sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

4 tahun kembali berlalu, akashi telah lulus SMA dan ia langsung meneruskan pekerjaan ayahnya untuk mengurus perusahaan. Tentu ia juga kuliah mengambil jurusan ekonomi bisnis. Ia lelah namun ia harus kuat, karena akashi tidak mengenal kata lelah dan menyerah. Di tengah-tengah tumpukan file yang harus di tanda tangani, tiba-tiba handphone nya berbunyi. Sebuah email masuk dari Momoi.

To : Akashi Seijuurou

From : Momoi

Subject : Urgent !

Akashi-kun , sebaiknya kamu sekarang membaca koranmu karena ada berita penting di sana dan sekarang aku sedang mencarinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan isi pesan yang lumayan singkat itu pun akashi menekan tombol di telpon kantornya yang terhubung dengan sekretarisnya.

"Bawakan koran hari ini"

"Baiklah tuan"

Panggilan pun selesai, akashi meletakkan file yang belum ia tanda tangani di meja lain. Ia kosongkan mejanya dan kembali melihat email dari momoi. Ia penasaran. Tidak biasanya momoi menghubunginya jika hal itu tak benar-benar sangat penting. Bahkan akashi juga baru tau ternyata kemarin pun shintarou dan golongannya juga mengirim email. Namun tak sepenting momoi, mereka hanya ingin reuni karna sudah 3 tahun tidak pernah beretmu di karenakan mereka sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, email shintarou pun tidak jelas karna fotonya blur. Shintarou sebagai dokter di temani Takao sebagai perawat, Aomine sebagai polisi di temani Satsuki sebagai detektif wanita paling di hormati, Ryouta sebagai model karna wajahnya yang terbilang enak di pandang meski cerewet seperti ibu-ibu, Atsushi sebagai chef karna hobby memasak dan makannya, dan terakhir Taiga sebagai atlet basket profesional yang merangkap sebagai pelatih sekaligus orang yang suka mampir di restorant milik atsushi hanya sekedar untuk mencicipi menu baru.

"Permisi"

Sekretaris ayu nan molek memasuki ruangan akashi setelah sebelumnya ia mengetuk pintu kerjanya. Ia pun meletakkan setumpuk koran dengan berbagai nama.

"Terima kasih, kamu boleh pergi"

"Baiklah, permisi tuan"

Entah kenapa akashi merasa sekretarisnya terlalu menggodanya. Padahal ia tak tertarik sama sekali dengan perempuan molek macam dia karena akan terlalu sangat menyusahkannya. Bayangkan saja, akashi harus mengeluarkan uang berpuluh-puluh juta hanya untuk perawatan rambut, kuku, wajah, tubuh sang sekretaris jika seandainya ia jadian dengannya. Belum lagi bajunya, tas, sepatu, make up. Bisa-bisa belum 7 turunan keluarga akashi sudah di ambang kehancuran.

Tak memperdulikan sekretarisnya yang aneh itu, akashi membuka satu persatu koran dan membacanya. Tidak ada yang menarik. Hingga koran ke lima, ia melihat nama sang surai baby blue. Dengan simak akashi membaca berita tersebut. Ia terkejut dengan berita yang ada. Apa yang di carinya tak di temukan. Ia pun membaca beberapa koran lagi dan mencari alamat yang mungkin bisa ia tuju.

Dirasa menemukan alamat yang ia tahu, segera saja akashi mengambil jasnya lalu keluar dari kantornya. Tak lupa sebelumnya ia berpamitan pada ayah dan menitipkan pesan pada sekretarisnya. Kemudian menelepon GoM dan mengucapkan alamat tujuan. GoM yang di telpon awalnya merasa senang namun berubah menjadi tegang.

Sampai di lokasi, akashi segera menuju ke ruang di mana tetsuya-nya berbaring. Akashi butuh penjelasan yang sangat panjang mengenai apa yang terjadi selama hampir 4 tahun lebih namun itu akan terjadi saat tetsuya-nya sudah sehat nanti.

"Akashi"

Midorima memanggil akashi saat akashi akan membuka pintu untuk menuju tetsuya-nya.

"Shintarou, kamu tahu akan ini semua bukan?"

Dengan aura mengintimidasi, akashi mendekati midorima. Meski tinggi mereka tidak sama tapi aura yang akashi keluarkan dapat membuat midorima jatuh berlutut. Sungguh aura yang menyeramkan. Dan baru kali ini midorima merasakan aura seperti itu.

"akashi, dengarkan aku dulu , nanodayo"

Midorima berusaha memperoleh kekuatannya. Ia pun berdiri dan duduk di bangku tempat orang biasa menunggu. Ia pun menoleh ke arah akashi berharap akashi mau duduk di sampingnya agar ia dapat menjelaskan masalah yang terjadi. Akashi yang mengerti dan mengalah untuk kali inipun terpaksa duduk. Amarah ia tahan agar ia cepat mendapat penjelasan dan cepat menemui tetsuya.

"Jadi?"

"Tolong, sebelumnya jangan marah akashi"

Bahkan seorang midorima yang tsundere dan senang menggunakan nanodayo di akhir kalimatnya pun berubah serius , lebih serius dari biasanya.

"Baiklah, ceritakan shintarou. Kau tau aku tak suka bertele-tele seperti ini"

"Jadi, sebenarnya ,..."

"AKASHICHII !"

Midorima belum akan cerita sudah ada pengganggu. Para anggota GoM beserta kagami datang , berlari tergesa-gesa. Pun momoi, ia membawa beberapa berkas yang di mata akashi terlihat penting.

"Ryouta, pelankan suaramu dan jangan berlari."

"Maaf akashichii, kami terkejut dengan berita ini-ssu!"

"Hmm, sekarang diamlah. Shintarou akan mendongeng."

"Akashi .."

"Mulailah shintarou"

Para anggota GoM pun duduk, minus kagami yang berdiri karna ia atlet jadi tak baik sehabis berlari malah duduk, bisa-bisa kakinya farises. Itu katanya pada setiap murid yang ia latih. Atsushi yang terbiasa makan pun malah menyimpan snack nya. Takao datang membawa nampan dengan 7 gelas kopi seperti ia tahu akan ada orang yang akan datang dan di atas nampan itu juga terdapat beberapa suntikan. Ia menitipkan nampan itu ke shintarou lalu menyuguhkan kopi ke masing-masing orang setelah itu ia kembali mengambil alih dan membiarkan shintarou bercerita.

"Jadi, apa kamu ingat akashi hari saat kalian mengumpulkan laporan?"

"ya, kenapa ?"

"Kalau tidak salah itu adalah hari rabu. Ku dengar dari takao yang kebetulan satu kelompok dengan orang-orang sirik, mereka ingin melenyapkan kuroko. Mereka membuat rencana. Akupun tidak begitu tahu rencana yang bagaimana. Takao pun tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih lanjut karena mereka teringat tentangmu yang memiliki mata emperor. Mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membahasnya sepulang sekolah di sebuah gudang kosong di lantai 3. Kebetulan teman takao yang saat itu sedang ena-ena mendengar orang masuk dan terpaksa berhenti. Lalu ketika orang-orang itu menyebut namamu, teman takao langsung menyalakan hp nya untuk merekam percakapan mereka. Di dalam recorder itu terdengar 4 suara. Lelaki semua. Mereka berniat 'menghabisi' kuroko"

Tangan midorima bergerak sebagai tanda kutip saat ia berkata 'menghabisi'. Lalu jeda sebentar karena masing-masing meminum kopi mereka yang sedikit mendingin. Beda dengan akashi yang sudah tidak sabar dan langsung menghabiskan kopinya. Hingga membuat taiga mengeryit terkejut.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, ada suatu ketika kalian tidak pulang bersama karena saat itu kamu harus segera pulang dan tidak dapat menunggu kuroko yang piket. Orang-orang itu membawa kuroko ke gudang kosong itu. Apa kamu ingat akashi, kuroko sempat tidak masuk 1 minggu karena demam? Sebenarnya , itu karena kuroko telah di siksa oleh mereka. Hingga sekarang bekasnya masih ada di punggungnya. Melebar dari pundak kanan ke pinggang kiri bahkan dari pundak kiri ke pinggang kanan, membentuk huruf X besar. Dan parahnya tidak sampai di sana, mereka membuat kuroko kehilangan banyak darah. Bekas sayatan di pergelangan kirinya membekas hingga sekarang. Dahulu, otou-sama membawa berpack-pack darah ku pikir untuk apa, ternyata untuk kuroko. Dan keluarga kuroko, akashi-sama danotou-sama mereka sepakat menyembunyikan ini semua darimu."

"Otou-sama? Otou-sama menyembunyikannya?"

"Tapi midorima-kun saat sekolah aku tidak melihat tangan kuroko-kun ada bekas sayatan?"

"Tunggu aku menyelesaikan ceritaku. Ini cerita masa lalu yang panjang dan pahit."

"Baiklah, lanjutkan shintarou."

"Selama seminggu darah terus di alirkan ke tubuh kuroko, bahkan otou-sama berusaha menyembunyikan luka-lukanya dengan kulit palsu. Setelah seminggu , kuroko terbangun dan ia meminta dengan sangat pada otou-sama nya dan pada akashi-sama untuk memindahkannya ke bagian dunia lain. Ia juga menceritakan bagaimana ia sangat menderita bahkan tidak memiliki teman selain kita kepada akashi-sama. Mendengar hal itu, akashi-sama bersedia membantu dan menghapuskan segala jejak keluarga kuroko. Untungnya, kenaikan kelas 3 saat itu tinggal 3 bulan. Kuroko meminta beberapa tugas dan ulangan mendahului yang lain. Akashi-sama pun mengurus kepindahannya."

"Jadi, karena itu kurokochii jarang terlihat ssu?"

Lagi, ceritanya di potong. Kali ini, akashi men-deathglare kise. Sedangkan midorima hanya menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Ya karena itu semua. Kuroko sangat tersiksa akashi. Dari kelas 1 ia selalu 1 kelas denganmu. Ia tidak bisa bergaul dengan orang lain karena saat ia mendekat hanya cemooh, rasa iri, dengki dan benci yang ada. Ia pun menjadi pendiam dan menutup dirinya. Ia bahkan bercerita bahwa ia sudah meminta ijin pada guru untuk menurunkan grade kelasnya atau membiarkan ia sendirian saat kerja kelompok. Namun para guru menyayangkan jika kuroko harus di kelas B atau C. Bahkan para guru bingung bagaimana akan memberi nilai sikap pada kuroko jika ia saat kerja kelompok hanya sendirian. Akhirnya kalian selalu berdua. Klimaksnya tidak sampai di sana akashi. Bahkan saat ingin pindah pun ia di buat babak belur. Jika nanti kamu masuk, lihatlah dadanya. Di sana ada bekas jahitan. Jahitan itu karena dada kuroko pernah di sayat menggunakan pisau dan akhirnya ia membutuhkan bantuan darah lagi."

"Jadi intinya shintarou?"

"Kuroko terpaksa pindah, ia menghilang di bantu akashi-sama. Dan 1 tahun lalu ia sudah ada di sini hanya saja akashi-sama dan kami merahasiakannya darimu. Namun, nasib berkata lain akashi. Lagi-lagi orang yang masih membenci kuroko muncul dan membakar habis seluruh rumah kuroko. Bahkan keluarga kuroko tak tertolong. Untunglah kuroko saat itu berada di kamar pembantunya. Jika tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi."

"Hmm, daiki selidiki siapa yang memiliki dendam dengan tetsuya. Sekap mereka hidup-hidup dan hubungi setelah berhasil. Jangan harap bisa tidur sebelum berhasil. Dan berkoordinasilah dengan keamanan rumah sakit ini untuk menambahkan kamera pengawas sebanyak mungkin. Dan segera beri alat pendeteksi logam , panas tubuh dan lainnya yang di perlukan pada pintu masuk/keluar rumah sakit,kamar tetsuya, ugd, ruang alat, ruang staf, dokter. Pastikan ada anjing penjaga tergalak yang tidak memiliki kelemahan. Siapkan sebanyak mungkin di pintu masuk, kamar tetsuya, ugd dan tempat-tempat penting tadi."

"Ryouta, gunakan channel mu untuk menemukan alamat atau berita mengenai kuroko saat sebelum ia kembali."

"Satsuki, file itu apa semuanya sudah di ceritakan shintarou? Jika belum ikut aku masuk."

"Atsushi, mulai sekarang tugasmu menyiapkan bekal untuk kami semua."

"Taiga di sela-sela kerjamu, pastikan untuk kemari dan shift denganku."

"Shintarou, sore nanti pertemukan aku dengan otou-san mu. Dan berikan pelayanan terbaik pada tetsuya. VVIP jika di perlukan. Masalah biaya akan ku tanggung. Lalu dimana generator , pengaturan sistem dan lainnya? Pastikan kerja sama dengan daiki dan takao untuk keamanan."

"Takao, beritahukan pada suster atau satpam atau pada siapapun. Jika melihat orang aneh , mencurigakan suruh mereka kabarkan juga rumah sakit ini karena berada di kuasa nama akashi maka siapapun yang berjasa akan di naikkan gajinya."

"Ingat, aku selalu absolut. Jangan ada kesalahan sekecil apapun. Untuk memastikan kalian asli atau tidak, kita putuskan menggunakan kata kunci setiap bertemu. Tuliskan μαύρος (mavros) di telapak tangan setiap kalian bertemu satu dan lainnya."

Akashi pun mengaplikasikan kata-kata yang tadi ia ucapkan. Pertama ke midorima, lalu takao, mengalir ke taiga, satsuki, ryouta, atsushi dan berakhir di daiki.

"Kalian mengerti? Sekarang lakukan seperti perintahku tadi."

Semua menganggukkan kepala. Dengan akashi mereka harus terbiasa dengan cepat, pintar dan tanggap. Jika tidak di pastikan akan tersiksa selama 1 minggu. Akashi dan satsuki memasuki ruangan, aomine kembali ke tempat kerjanya, ryouta kembali ke tempat foto, atsushi pun kembali ke sisi murochin nya, taiga pergi ke kantin untuk membeli kopi lagi karna kebetulan ia free saat itu, takao dan shintarou mengikuti akashi setelah shintarou selesai menelepon otou-sama nya dan menjelaskan situasinya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kuroko-kun"

Satsuki tak dapat menahan air matanya. Kuroko yang biasa berwajah datar sekarang menjadi sangat datar, dingin dan terlihat seperti tak bernyawa. Kulitnya yang sudah putih menjadi semakin putih. Bahkan di kulit tangannya satsuki bisa melihat saluran darah dalam tubuh kuroko. Sungguh sangat menyedihkan.

"Satsuki, bilaslah mukamu dulu dan kembali saat sudah baikan."

"H-Hai' akashi-kun"

Satsuki sebelum keluar, ia meninggalkan berkas penting di samping meja kuroko lalu menuju ke kamar mandi karna kamar kuroko adalah VIP meski bukan VVIP .

"Shintarou berapa lama ia akan tertidur?"

"Kami tidak tahu pastinya akashi. Semua tergantung kuroko. Ia sudah tersakiti berkali kali."

"Hmm"

Suasana menjadi hening. Takao memberikan suntikan beberapa kali ke shintarou. Dan shintarou menyuntikkan cairan tersebut ke pack yang berisi cairan futrolit* . lalu takao mengambil sebuah catatan dari sisi tempat tidur bawah dan mencatat perkembangan kuroko.

"Semua normal shin-chan, mungkin 1 jam lagi kita butuh transfusi darah."

"Hmm, baiklah. Kita siapkan sekarang."

Midorima membenahi jubahnya lalu menoleh pada akashi. "Akashi, kami tinggal dahulu. 1 jam lagi kami kembali." Hanya anggukanlah yang di terima midorima. Ia tahu betapa sayangnya akashi pada kuroko. Bahkan akashi-sama kalah berdebat dengan akashi.

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi memegang tangan tetsuya yang terasa dingin. Jika dulu tangan itu ia genggam ia akan merasakan kehangatan pengganti ibunya, sekarang ia tak merasakannya. Ia ingin tetsuya kembali. Bahkan ia bertanya-tanya kenapa keluarganya sendiri seperti itu padahal mereka tahu bagaimana rasa sayangnya ia kepada tetsuya. Dan akashi juga bingung, kenapa tetsuya tidak pernah cerita padanya sedikitpun tentang apa yang ia alami padahal semasa kecil mereka sudah berjanji, susah senang akan selalu cerita.

"Akashi-kun"

"Satsuki"

Momoi kembali mengambil berkasnya dan duduk di salah satu sofa. Ia membuka beberapa lembar kertas dan meletakkannya ke meja. Akashi memutar kursi yang ia duduki dan menghadap satsuki. Ia mengambil kertas-kertas itu dan membacanya. Terkejut, tangannya sedikit gemetar mengetahui apa yang tertulis di kertas itu.

"Bahkan disana ia di sakiti. Bagaimana mungkin otou-sama membiarkannya?!"

Akashi melempar kertas tersebut dan menelepon otou-sama nya. Satsuki yang melihat akashi kalap hanya bisa menahan nafas dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia takut jika salah bicara malah dia lah yang akan jadi tumbal nya. Ia pun menyiapkan kertas lain sebanyak 7 lembar.

"Otou-sama, sepertinya kita perlu membicarakan sesuatu yang penting bukan? Dan sepertinya aku akan membutuhkan sedikit waktu dari otou-sama."

Suara akashi yang dingin serta aura nya yang mencekam semakin membuat satsuki takut. 2 kali ini satsuki mengalaminya. Pertama saat ia dulu salah menginput data uang ke komputer padahal yang salah orang yang memberikan, yaitu perwakilan kelas. Akibatnya event harus dimundurkan 1 hari. Dan kali ini , terkait dengan tetsuya. Sungguh, jika saja tetsuya ada pasti akashi tidak akan pernah seperti ini.

Tanpa momoi sadari, ternyata akashi sudah kembali membaca kertas yang ia letakkan tadi. Kali ini akashi mencoba sabar dan diam. Setelahnya ia pun meletakkan kertas tersebut kembali ke atas meja.

"Satsuki, bantulah daiki. Jika ada perlu akan ku hubungi lagi."

"Baiklah, permisi akashi-kun"

Momoi memutuskan mengalah. Ia menjadikan 1 kertas-kertas tadi dan memberikannya pada akashi kemudian keluar dari ruangan. Ia bertemu taiga yang meminum kopinya dalam diam.

"Kagami-kun, kenapa tidak masuk?"

"Tidak satsuki-san. Aku ingin membiarkan mereka berdua. Siapa tahu, tetsuya akan terbangun."

"Souka, wakatta. Aku pergi dulu. Jyaa~"

Momoi melambaikan tangannya dan pergi. Taiga sendiri, ia mengerti dengan keadaan akashi sekarang. Jadi, ia rasa tidak sopan jika ia masuk tanpa di undang.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tetsuya, bangunlah. Perlihatkan padaku mata indahmu. Biarkanku mendengarkan suaramu yang mendayu. Biarkanku merasakan kehangatan lagi."

Akashi, ia meremas lembut tangan dingin tetsuya. Sesekali mengusapnya, bergantian dengan pipi tetsuya. Berharap ia dapat memberikan kehangatan pada tetsuya meski ia tahu itu semua sia-sia karena tetsuya sama sekali tidak merespon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Kembali ke masa lalu-**

 **-TETSUYA POV-**

Disini terasa sangat dingin namun entah mengapa setidaknya disini tidak ada yang menyiksaku. Tidak ada yang melukaiku. Setidaknya disini ku dapat tertidur tenang. Karena dia, segalanya berubah. Semenjak dia memasuki hidupku, jalan cerita yang ingin ku tulis menjadi sangat tidak teratur. Namun, entah mengapa aku tidak bisa membuat dia pergi. Saat ia pergi, yang ku rasa dalam diri ini hanyalah hampa. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Hari itu , tidak mungkin mundur saat kelas 1 atau saat masih kecil. Aku tahu banyak yang iri dengan kedekatan kami. Namun aku tidak peduli. Bagiku saat itu, sudah cukup hanya dia di sampingku maka dunia ku tidak akan menjadi monochrom lagi. Ia memberi warna pada duniaku. Perlahan pula terkadang ku merasa cemburu ketika ada seorang wanita berambut pink di dekatnya, menggandeng tangannya. Ku tahu bahwa aku tidak boleh begitu. Bahkan aku tahu tabu hubungan antara lelaki dengan lelaki. Maka ku biarkan saja mereka. Ku pendam perasaanku. Ku biarkan wajah datar ini sebagai topengku.

Hari berganti menjadi bulan, bulan menjadi tahun. Mereka semakin dekat, bahkan ada anak berambut hijau, biru, kuning, ungu seperti warna pelangi didekatnya. Ingin aku untuk mendekat namun aku tahu posisiku. Akupun memutuskan menjauhi mereka. Jika mereka datang ke rumah, langsung aku bersembunyi di perpustakaan. Jika mereka ke perpustakaan akupun langsung kembali ke kamar dengan membawa beberapa buku.

Meskipun akashi selalu akan datang dan bertanya,"mengapa kamu sembunyi tetsuya? Bergabunglah dengan kami. Kamu bukan setan atau orang yang harus bersembunyi atau disembunyikan." Tetapi, jika saja ia tahu bagaimana rasa saat berada di dekatnya mungkin ia takkan peduli dan malah memandangku jijik. Jadi, setiap saat akashi protes jawabanku pun tetap sama,"Tidak akashi-kun. Aku tidak suka keramaian." Dan dengan begitu akashi akan selalu kalah telak.

Dari kecil hingga besar aku akan selalu bersama akashi karna hubungan keluarga kami yang terlalu erat. Bahkan okaa-sama rela hamil lagi untuk mendapatkan anak perempuan dan menikahkan dengan akashi. Tetapi mungkin takdir untuk keluarga kuroko, karna setiap kali hamil akan selalu bergender lelaki.

Saat SD situasi masih aman. Karena mereka tidak bisa menemukanku meski ingin membuatku jera. Entah bagaimana rasanya aku hanya ada saat pelajaran dan pelajaran berakhir, hawa keberadaan menjadi saat tipis. Meski hanya akashi yang akan selalu menemukanku, namun aku merasa sedikit senang. Bahkan anggota Generation of Miracle atau GoM, sebutan para orang tua dan guru, mereka tidak dapat menemukanku meski terkadang aku lebih suka berada disisi aomine-kun.

SMP ku kira juga tidak akan ada yang bisa menyakitiku. Namun untuk persiapan, aku meminta ijin pada guru-guru agar tidak satu kelas dengan akashi-kun karena melihat bagaimana ganasnya para perempuan utamanya, aku ingin di letakkan di kelas lain selain kelas A tetapi ditolak mentah-mentah. Bahkan entah sengaja atau tidak, aku selalu berakhir dengan Akashi dan selalu akashi. Duniaku meski tidak lagi monochrom karena nya namun aku ingin menemukan orang lain yang dapat menggantikannya. Aku ingin membuatnya keluar dari duniaku. Bahkan anggota GoM lain tidak dapat membuat duniaku berwarna.

Kejadian mengerikan, paling mengerikanpun terjadi saat aku menginjak kelas 2. Setelah aku mengerjakan serta mengumpulkan tugas kelompok esoknya, aku diseret paksa oleh teman lelaki didalam kelasku yang bahkan aku tidak ingat siapa namanya karena tidak penting. Aku diseret ke lantai 3 dan di masukkan ke dalam gudang kosong yang hanya 1 kali dalam 1 bulan di gunakan serta dibersihkan.

Didalam gudang itu aku merasa takut karna gudang tersebut gelap. Dan gelap bukanlah kesukaanku meskipun namaku kuroko. Saat itu jika tidak salah mengingat, tanganku di ikat dan digantung di sebuah tiang. Bajuku pun mereka robek. Saat-saat seperti ini aku mengharapkan akashi untuk datang tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan datang. Dia sibuk. Mungkin kali ini nasibku sedang buruk jadi mereka bisa menangkapku. Suatu kebetulan yang tidak terduga.

"kuroko-kun apa kamu tahu mengapa kamu di bawa kesini?"

Seorang wanita tiba-tiba bersuara. Aku tidak tahu siapa bahkan tidak kenal. Kemampuan observasiku tidak berfungsi. Maka tidak ingin membuatnya tersulut api aku memutuskan diam. Tanganku gemetar, tubuhku mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ruangan ini berbahaya.

"Sombong sekali kamu kuroko-kun. Jangan karena kamu berteman dengan GoM dan terutama akashi, kamu bisa seenaknya! Lakukan!"

Setelah ucapan wanita itu, dapat kurasakan sesuatu mencambuk punggungku. Sakit sekali rasanya namun kugigit bibir bawahku agar aku tak berteriak. Berasa di cambuk dengan sesuatu berduri. Kulitku pun terasa ada yang mengelupas. Disela-sela sakit itu kucoba untuk kembali mengobservasi siapa yang melakukan hal tersebut. Ku picingkan mataku dan ku hilangkan rasa takutku. Namun rasanya sia-sia. Gudang ini terlalu gelap. Bahkan meski ku tau suaranya tapi aku harus mencarinya di seluruh sekolah.

"Oh, kuat juga kamu kuroko-kun. Sungguh hebat."

Entah apa yang terjadi tapi lagi-lagi cambuk kembali mengenai kulitku tepat di tempat tadi. Kali ini kukepalkan tanganku hingga ku rasa sakit di telapak tangan karna kukuku menembus kulit. Dapat kupastikan, kulitku benar-benar mengelupas dan jika sembuh mungkin akan meninggalkan bekas yang tak terlupakan.

"Cih, tidak seru! –DUAKK! DUAK!-"

Kupejamkan erat mataku saat ada yang menendang kaki dan perutku hingga ku bergerak-gerak sepergi daging yang dipukuli. Darah pun tak kuasa keluar dari mulutku. Rasanya yang asin dan baunya yang anyir membuatku sedikit bergidik.

"Habisi dia sampai bersuara."

"Hai' yo~"

Setelah itu kulihat perempuan itu berambut merah layaknya akashi. Namun kurasa tidak ada perempuan berambut merah di sekolah ini. Perempuan itu pergi, menyisakan seberkas cahaya yang mengintip malu-malu. Sang surya akan meninggalkan langit menggantikan rembulan. Pukulan dan cambukan terus di layangkan tapi itu tidak akan membuatku bersuara. Biarlah aku dihabisi jika dengan begitu aku dapat melihat warna lain yang bukan dari akashi.

"Bagaimana apa dia sudah bersuara?"

Wanita itu kembali. Dan warna rambutnya berubah menjadi coklat. Bajunya ternyata baju formal.

"Belum bos!"

"ckckck sungguh tangguh. Lepaskan dan ikat dia di kursi."

Aku merasakan tubuhku langsung menyentuh tanah saat ikatan di tiang di lepaskan. Rasa sakit sangat terasa dari seluruh tubuhku, utamanya di punggung. Saat kedua tanganku di apit dan didudukkan ke kursi, aku sempat melirik ke pojokan yang ternyata ada 2 orang disana. Ku coba melihat siapa namun yang ku lihat hanya gelengan kepala. Paham maksud orang tersebut akupun mengalihkan mataku ke arah beberapa orang yang mengelilingiku.

"Kebetulan sekali ada yang membutuhkan darahmu kuroko-kun. Jadi, iklaskan saja ya darahmu yang akan kami ambil."

Kuroko bingung maksud dari ucapan wanita itu. Golongan darahnya memang merupakan golongan darah paling langka. Bahkan hanya beberapa rumah sakit yang menyediakan. Tapi, siapa yang memiliki golongan darah sama sepertinya?. Ibunya tidak memiliki sanak saudara atau anak lagi selain dirinya.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang dingin terasa menyayat pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kurokopun menggeram.

"errghhhhhh!"

Tubuhnya menggeliat atas reaksi sakit dari pergelangan tangannya. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan darah mengalir deras ke bawah.

"Bertahanlah kuroko sayang. Darahmu akan sangat bermanfaat."

Kuroko kembali terdiam. Ia pikir ini hanyalah karena akashi. Namun ternyata wanita ini juga membutuhkan darahnya. Sekali lagi, kuroko melirik ke arah pojok dan beruntung mungkin karna geramannya yang lumayan keras orang yang bersembunyi tadi sudah tidak terlihat atau mungkin mereka masih bersembunyi disana. Ia tak tahu.

Entah berapa lama ia sudah seperti ini. Setengah sadar ia mendengar samar-samar ada suara wanita lain yang berbicara.

"Bodoh, kau melukainya ! –PLAK-."

Suara tamparan terdengar dengan keras di telinga kuroko namun kuroko tak ingin bergerak. Kuroko semakin bingung, suara mereka sama tapi rambut mereka berbeda. Bahkan baru kuroko sadari bahwa bau mereka berbeda. Yang pertama mawar dan kedua anggur.

"Kita butuh darahnya ! urusan kita berbeda ! Kau demi akashi sialanmu itu , aku demi adik kita ! Berterima kasihlah adik kita sekarang bisa selamat ! 4 pack darah sudah ada di tangan !"

"Ap .. Apa ?! Kau ! Kau mengambil sebanyak itu ?! Kau mau membuatnya mati ?! Dia memiliki anemia ! "

"Bukan urusanku ! Yang penting adik kita selamat !"

"Sialan ! kalian, lepaskan ikatannya dan telantarkan dia di pinggir jalan. Jika beruntung akan ada yang menolongnya!"

"Oshhh!"

Tubuhku pun terangkat. Tali yang mengikat di lepaskan. Bajuku kembali ke badanmu setelah tadi di buang entah kemana. Di gendong layaknya barang, aku pun membuka sedikit mataku melihat samar-samar. Aku keluar dari gudang itu, dari sekolah dan di jatuhkan begitu saja di jalanan jauh dari sekolah. Tubuhku sakit semua. Rasanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk, dikuliti. Aku lelah dan memutuskan menutup mataku berharap ada yang menolongku.

"kuroko-san"

Seseorang menepuk pipiku. Akupun mencoba membuka mataku yang berat. 2 orang, 1 lelaki dan perempuan yang menatapku iba sekaligus ngeri.

"Kuroko-san, tolong beritahu saya dapat menghubungi siapa?"

Kugerakkan jariku menyuruhnya mendekat. Lalu kubisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Siapapun kecuali akashi"

Lalu kulihat ia menganggukkan kepala dan merogoh tasku lalu saku celanaku. Ku dengar samar-samar pula ia berbicara dengan beberapa orang melalui handphoneku. Aku terlalu lelah untuk tahu yang selanjutnya pun memutuskan menutup mataku. Yang kurasakan lagi-lagi tubuhku di angkat dan hawa dingin menyentuh wajahku. Setelah itu aku pun kehilangan kesadaran.

 **KUROKO POV END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AKASHI MASAOMI POV**

Keluarga kuroko dan keluarga akashi sudah dari dahulu kala memiliki ikatan yang erat. Bahkan masalah apapun tidak dapat memecah belah ikatan tersebut karena kami orang yang sama-sama berpikiran kritis serta tenang saat ada masalah yang menerpa kami. Bahkan kami tidak peduli dengan orang lain yang sirik dengan ikatan kedua keluarga.

Melihat akashi dan kuroko tumbuh bersama pun membuatku , Akashi Masaomi merasa bangga. Mereka saling berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan yang terbaik meskipun berakhir dengan akashi lah yang selalu menang. Persaingan mereka sangatlah bagus, namun intensitasku untuk memperhatikan mereka semakin berkurang semenjak mereka menginjak kelas 5 SD.

Perusahaan yang telah kami bangun semakin berkembang pesat. Ayah dan ibu kuroko pun membantu, mereka pergi ke berbagai cabang akashi corp. Bahkan istriku sendiri juga turun tangan. Hanya tanaka lah yang akan setiap hari melaporkan bagaimana perkembangan kuroko dan tetsuya. Mereka putra yang sangat membanggakan baik untuk keluarga kuroko maupun akashi.

Tetapi, berita buruk nya. Anak dari keluarga kuroko memiliki golongan darah langka. Bahkan kesehatannya terbilang cukup buruk. Ia tidak boleh terlalu lelah, stress ataupun memaksakan dirinya. Hal ini terjadi karena saat sedang hamil ibu kuroko tetsuya di culik dan perutnya tidak sengaja terkena guncangan hebat hingga kuroko terpaksa di lahirkan 2 1/2 bulan sebelum waktunya. Kulitnya yang putih pucat sangat mengkhawatirkan, ia bahkan tidak pernah mengangis atau cerewet. Keluarga kuroko pun takut jika kuroko akan meninggalkan mereka dengan cepat hingga mereka menitipkan kuroko pada akashi saat akashi sudah dapat berjalan. Dengan telaten pula akashi merawat kuroko.

Puncak dari masalah terjadi saat akashi ku perintahkan pulang cepat dan mengurus berkas di rumah karena esoknya berkas itu akan ku gunakan untuk rapat di pusat akashi corp, jepang. Aku dan keluarga kuroko yang saat itu sedang berada di dalam pesawat , bersiap untuk memejamkan mata guna istirahat karena perjalanan panjang terganggu dengan ponsel yang sudah 3 kali bergetar tiada hentinya.

Aku kira hanya sms dari akashi dan tidak penting namun ternyata telepon dari tanaka dan tetsuya. Aku pun terheran dan bertanya pada keluarga kuroko mengenai hal tersebut namun mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Telepon ke 4 kali pun ku angkat dan ternyata dari tanaka.

"Tanaka?"

"Tuan, maaf mengganggu istirahat dan perjalanan anda. Namun, saya mendapat berita buruk. Dan tolong, tuan jangan memberitahu tuan muda atau panik."

"Ya, tanaka. Katakan."

"Tuan muda kuroko, ia terluka parah tuan dan membutuhkan banyak bantuan. Sekarang kami sedang menuju rumah sakit milik tuan midorima. Jika berkenan, bisakah tuan menghubungi tuan midorima untuk menyiapkan beberapa pack darah untuk tuan muda kuroko dan kamar yang jauh dari keramaian?"

"Baiklah tanaka. Akan saya hubungi. Tolong jaga dia sebelum kami tiba disana."

"Ya tuan, terima kasih."

Telepon pun ku tutup dan aku menatap ke arah keluarga kuroko yang sedang bertukar cerita satu sama lain. Tak ingin berlama-lama, aku menghampiri mereka dan duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Dengarkan aku. Apapun yang terjadi jangan panik dan tabahlah. Dan jangan katakan apapun pada seijuurou. Ini adalah rahasia kita."

"Haha , ada apa masaomi? Kamu terlihat menakutkan jika serius seperti itu?"

"Kuroko berada di rumah sakit. Aku tidak tahu lengkapnya namun kondisinya berbahaya. Saat seijuurou bertanya pastikan ia tidak mengetahui hal ini."

Hanya keheningan dan isak tangis yang terdengar setelahnya . Akupun tidak ingin mengganggu lagi dan memutuskan untuk menelepon kolegaku yang bekerja di rumah sakit. Memberitahukan serta menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Ia pun sigap. Tepat sebelum ia menutup telepon, suster memanggilnya sepertinya ada yang gawat dan aku tahu bahwa itu adalah kuroko.

 **TBC.**

* * *

LOHA~!1 (^o^)/

maap kalau membosankan (_._) dan yah ini yang terpanjang yang bisa saya tulis (T^T) maacih dah fav+follow+repiew T^T

Aku tanpamu butiran debu~ /\

Nah , nah .. yah ini ceritanya sedikit membingungkan kayaknya ya ._.)a aku sendiripun bingung karna terlalu banyak perbaikan+penambahan sana sini jadi publish nya lama XD

dan ... aku pun harus buka gugle buat publish chapter 2 karena ga tau harus kemana T^T /auth boleh curcol kan?/

intinya, met baca /\ buat typo .. yah mungkin ada beberapa lagi x"D

aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak sempurna~ /dicaplok hiu/

Yosh ! RnR x3 maacih x3


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko no basuke** disclaimer by **Fujimaki Tadoshi** -sensei

 **You** by **Lytchia**

 **Rate : M for save**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

Butuh waktu lama hingga kami mendarat hingga menuju ke rumah sakit. Begitu kami sampai, Midorima keisuke telah selesai dengan perawatan kuroko. Aku dengannya pun berbincang, menjauh dari orang tua kuroko. Midorima berkata bahwa kuroko masih berada di masa kritisnya. Tadi saja katanya, kuroko membutuhkan banyak sekali darah, yang untungnya rumah sakit ini sedia banyak karna ikatan pertemanan kami semua. Aku dan midorima pun mengakhiri percakapan kami kemudian segera masuk ke dalam kamar kuroko.

Kuroko terbaring dengan balutan perban di seluruh tubuhnya, tangan kirinya pun di perban. Orang tua kuroko menangis tak tahan dengan kondisi putra semata wayangnya. Jelas saja, sudah lemah malah juga di siksa. Ingin membiarkan mereka kembali bersama , akupun keluar dari ruangan dan bertemu tatap dengan tanaka yang langsung membungkukkan badannya.

"Bagaimana ceritanya tanaka?"

"Saya sendiri juga tidak mengerti tuan. Teman tuan muda kuroko hanya menelepon dan berkata bahwa tuan muda dalam bahaya dan meminta saya langsung menjemputnya di depan sekolah. Namun ketika saya bertanya bagaimana ceritanya ia juga tidak menjawab dan ia berkata jika kita harus bertanya pada tuan muda kuroko sendiri. Pemuda itu juga berkata bahwa hal ini harus dirahasiakan dari bocchan."

"Begitu. Dimana seijuurou sekarang?"

"Terakhir saya lihat bocchan di ruang kerja tuan sedang mengerjakan tugas yang tuan berikan."

"Baiklah sekarang pulanglah dan pastikan ganti bajumu tanaka. Jangan sampai seijuurou mencium bau apapun. Jika perlu sesuatu akan ku hubungi."

"Baik, saya permisi tuan."

Tanaka pun membungkuk lagi lalu mundur dan berbalik meninggalkan Akashi masaomi di rumah sakit.

= TIME SKIP =

 _1 MINGGU KEMUDIAN_

Kuroko telah bangun dari tidur panjangnya, koma jika para dokter bilang. Kebetulan kami , aku dan orang tua kuroko berada di tempat saat ia menggerakkan tangannya pertama kali. Orang tua kuroko pun terlihat bahagia akhirnya orang yang di tunggu telah bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Herannya, seijuurou sama sekali tidak mengunjungi. Biasanya dialah yang paling khawatir dengan kuroko. Namun ia bahkan tidak melakukan apapun selain sekolah.

 **AKASHI MASAOMI POV END**

 **KUROKO POV**

Entah sudah berapa lama aku terbaring, namun tubuhku teras sangat sakit seperti di pukuli menggunakan besi. Aku pun menatap orang tuaku dan akashi-sama. Aku melihat ke sekitar dan tidak ada akashi-kun. Sedikit sedih namun juga senang.

"Seijuurou tidak akan datang kuroko-kun"

Ucapan dari akashi-samaa membuatku tersadar. Entah apa akashi-sama dapat membaca pikiranku atau bagaimana namun jawabannya seperti menjawab apa yang ada di pikiranku.

"Tidak kuroko-kun. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu. Semua jelas ada di wajahmu."

"ah, wakatta akashi-sama. Akashi-kun juga berkata demikian."

"Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa nak?"

Sekarang, gantian otou-sama yang bertanya. Rautnya terlihat khawatir. Aku pun menceritakan segalanya. Segala yang terjadi. Dan mereka pun semakin khawatir.

"Kuroko-kun, jadi pasti kamu sudah memutuskan yang terbaik untukmu bukan?"

"Hai' akashi-sama. Dan hanya akashi-sama yang dapat membantu kami."

"Katakanlah."

"Aku ingin pindah ke tempat di mana aku tidak di kenal dan ke tempat yang tidak dapat ditemukan akashi-kun atau ke tempat yang bahkan akashi tidak dapat menemukanku."

"tunggu, nak. Otou-sama dan okaa-sama ikut."

"Otou-sama dan okaa-sama tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Kalian bisa menetap disini karena akashi-sama akan membutuhkan kalian."

"Kuroko-kun, itu permintaanmu? Maka ayah dan ibumu harus ikut denganmu. Kau tahu bukan jika akashi itu harus sempurna dalam hal apapun? Maka, jika ingin menyembunyikan orang serahkan pada kami. Kamu tinggal menyelesaikan ujian dan tugas yang akan datang. 3 bulan adalah waktu yang cepat. Selesaikan segalanya dalam waktu 1 bulan, jika bisa kurang dari 1 bulan maka akan lebih baik"

"Hai' arigatou akashi-sama, otou-sama, okaa-sama."

Mereka pun tersenyum. Akashi-sama pamit pulang untuk mengurus segalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari berlalu. Aku masuk ke sekolah, namun aku hanya datang untuk mengurus tugas-tugasku. Jika ada anggota GoM atau Kagami-kun, aku memutuskan untuk bersembunyi. Para guru bahkan kepala sekolah pun mengerti apa yang terjadi denganku dan memaklumi keadaanku. Untungnya, tidak sampai 1 bulan, lebih tepatnya 2 minggu lebih 2 hari segalanya usai. Aku dinyatakan lulus. Akupun senang dan langsung melapor pada akashi-sama di kantornya.

Akashi-sama bangga padaku. Iapun menyuruh ku dan keluargaku untuk bersiap-siap. Dengan senang aku menelepon orang tuaku ketika keluar dari kantor akashi-sama. Setelah selesai, entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba sesuatu membuat duniaku menghitam dan selanjutnya aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku kembali terbangun di rumah sakit. Dengan perban disekeliling tubuhku. Aku kebingungan, kemudian tiba-tiba seorang dokter memasuki ruanganku. Ia tersenyum padaku. Memeriksa alat-alat di sampingku.

"Kamu sudah bisa pulang besok."

"Tunggu midorima-san. Kenapa aku ada disini lagi?"

"Kata masaomi, kamu ditemukan babak belur dan utamanya di sekitar yang di perban ada bekas sayatan disana."

"ah hari itu. Berapa hari?"

"sudah 3 hari."

Aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku. Lalu dokter midorima pun meninggalkan ruangan. Aku pun menelepon otou-sama dan akashi-sama. Otou-sama senang bisa melihatku lagi. Akashi-sama pun menyuruh ku untuk istirahat karena esok aku akan segera berangkat karena katanya situasiku semakin berbahaya jika terlalu lama.

 **.**

 **.**

Tak lama, esoknya kami sekeluarga telah berada di dalam pesawat yang mengantar kami ke suatu pulau yang cukup ramai oleh pendatang dari berbagai negara. Disana kami menggunakan nama lain. Nama kuroko kami sembunyikan dengan bantuan akashi-sama.

Hidupku terasa monochrome kembali tanpa adanya akashi. Namun, ini adalah pilihanku. Aku tidak ingin untuk selalu terus bergantung padanya. Ingin ku mendapat teman selain akashi dan anggota GoM lainnya. Tetapi, sepertinya aku tidak bisa karena hawa keberadaanku yang tipis membuat teman-teman SMA ku tidak mengetahui dimana aku. Akhirnya aku pun kembali sendiri.

Masa-masa SMA yang biasa saja hingga kejadian pembully-an kembali ku rasakan. Entah apa yang terjadi, aku dituduh merebut pacar seseorang dan membuatku terluka lagi. Otou-sama dan okaa-sama tidak ingin memperbesar masalah inipun tidak memberitahu akashi-sama. Dan aku mengerti alasan mereka. Untungnya pembully-an tersebut tidak berlangsung selamanya. Hanya beberapa saat lalu reda.

Kejadian paling mengerikan terjadi ketika liburan ke pantai, ada bule yang hampir memperkosaku. Untungnya penjaga pantai melihatnya dan menyelamatkanku. Tetapi, kamipun tidak ingin pihak akashi tahu. Kami pun kembali merahasiakannya. Hidup kami berjalan mulus setelah itu.

Tak terasa, aku pun lulus SMA dan memutuskan tuk kembali ke jepang. Setelah kembali, aku jadi memiliki pembantu karena aku tinggal sendiri. Otou-sama serta okaa-sama takut terjadi apa-apa padaku. Padahal juga tidak ada yang tahu kami kembali. Mereka kembali bekerja di kantor akashi-sama.

Yang ku herankan adalah bahkan akashi-kun tidak mencariku atau khawatir. Namun jika berhubungan dengan akashi-sama pastilah akashi-kun akan kalah kecuali akashi-sama turun jabatan dan memberikan segalanya pada akashi-kun, mungkin akan beda ceritanya.

Beberapa kali aku mampir ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan luka-luka ku ke dokter midorima yang kebetulan ada midorima-kun juga di ruangan tersebut, ia terkejut namun karena dia tsundere ia hanya berkata "senang melihatmu kembali kuroko." Aku yang mengerti hanya mengangguk tersenyum lalu berhadapan sekaligus berbincang dengan midorima-san.

Luka yang terlalu dalam pada punggung, dada dan tangan membuat bekasnya tidak dapat hilang. Akibatnya aku pun harus mengenakan handband pada tanganku. Suatu kecacatan yang tidak akan bisa hilang. Miris memang namun mungkin itu adalah takdirku.

Setelah mampir dari rumah sakit aku pulang. Entah kebetulan atau bagaimana tapi otou-sama dan okaa-sama tidur di kamar kata pembantu ku. Aku yang merasa saat itu tak ingin sendiri pun akhirnya memutuskan tidur di kamar pembantu. Meski sempit tapi menenangkan. Sedangkan pembantuku karena ia tidur di lantai beralaskan selimut tebal dan bantal.

Tidurku terasa sangat tenang sebelum aku merasakan sesak yang teramat sangat. Aku pun segera membangunkan pembantuku. Lalu kami keluar dan melihat rumah bagian dalam telah terbakar hampir 65%. Aku yang mencoba masuk , di larang. Kami berdua berlari melalui jalan kecil di sisi rumah, menuju depan rumah. Tidak ada orang yang datang. Bahkan kucing satupun tidak terlihat. Pembantuku berusaha memadamkan api menggunakan alat pemadam api, tetapi api sudah terlalu besar hingga terdengar dari dalam ada yang roboh. Akupun hanya bisa terdiam. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menangis namun hatiku terasa teriris.

 **-Cerita masa lalu berakhir-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1 TAHUN BERLALU SETELAH KEJADIAN KEBAKARAN**

Peristiwa kebakaran rumahku ingin diusut oleh akashi-sama. Sudah selama 1 tahun akashi-sama tidak bosan-bosannya memintaku membuka kembali kasus tersebut. Aku melarangnya karena percuma juga memperpanjang masalah yang akan menyusahkanku. Aku bukan tipe yang suka di wawancarai atau ditanya aneh-aneh mengenai ini dan itu.

Aku sekarang hidup di villa milik akashi-sama dengan pembantuku. Hari-hari damai ku jalani setiap hari. Sedikit ku pendam apa yang terjadi dengan keluargaku karena bagaimanapun yang terjadi sudah tidak dapat di kembalikan. Yang lalu sudah biarlah berlalu tidak perlu di munculkan.

 **.**

 **.**

Suatu hari ada email masuk, kebetulan saat itu aku sedang menulis cerita. Pekerjaanku sekarang adalah seorang novelist, meski novelist tertutup karena tidak pernah bertemu dengan siapapun dan akan selalu melalui pembantuku jikga ingin berkomunikasi dengan para editor.

Email tersebut ku buka dan kubaca. Aku terkejut, email yang berisikan nama serta foto orang yang membakar rumahku. Aku mencoba melacak darimana pengirim email tersebut tapi tidak ada jejaknya. Anonymous. Tetapi, dengan berani aku mengunduh isi email tersebut dan menge-print-nya. Aku menghubungi tanaka-san untuk memberitahukan ke akashi-sama jika aku menemukan pelakunya sebelum berangkat ke tempat di mana si pembakar berada. Setelahnya aku berangkat.

Di lokasi, aku menemukan sebuah rumah yang terlihat sudah lama tidak terpakai. Perlahan aku menyelinap masuk. Karena tak ingin ketahuan akhirnya bersin pun harus ku tahan. Di dalam rumah tersebut ada 4 orang lelaki dan bahkan ada 2 orang perempuan hanya mengenakan bikini. Tangan salah satu lelaki bermain di bagian intim si perempuan. Perempuan itu pun menikmatinya.

Tak tahan dengan situasi, aku keluar menunjukkan diriku. Jelas semua yang di tempat itu terkejut hingga mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka lalu menatap padaku.

"ara, siapa ini jika bukan kuroko tetsuya-kun?"

Salah satu perempuan berdiri menghampiriku dan mengangkat daguku. Wajahku yang terbilang datar membuatnya marah hinggar menamparku. Aku pun mendecih dan mengusap pipiku. Aku mengambil langkah mundur dan menatap mereka satu persatu.

"Kalian siapa? Kenapa membakar rumahku?"

"Kuroko tetsuya-kun , apa kamu lupa siapa kami?"

Aku yang memang bingung hanya terdiam dan memandang mereka bergantian.

"Apa kamu ingat dengan penyekapan di gudang lantai 3?"

Seketika itu aku teringat. 4 lelaki, 2 perempuan. Tak ingin menunjukkan raut terkejut, aku memejamkan mataku sejenak kemudian membukanya kembali.

"Kenapa kalian sampai sejauh ini?"

"Karena kami masih tidak suka kamu bahkan keluargamu dimanjakan oleh keluarga akashi! Tidakkah kau lihat bagaimana kami? Kami seperti ini karena keluarga akashi sialan itu memecat orang tua kami seenaknya hanya karena mereka tidak ada kemajuan!"

"Jadi kalian menyalahkan keluargaku atas kejadian tersebut? Perlu kalian tahu bahwa dunia ini kejam. Kalian otak udang sampai 50 tahun kedepan juga tidak akan maju. Melihat bagaimana lelaki di belakang sana seenaknya memasukkan dan bahkan menggerakkan jemarinya di liang senggamamu. Lihat, bahkan meski sedikit gelap aku bisa melihat cairanmu mengalir di kakimu. Kalian sudah tidak bermoral. Akashi-sama pantas memecat orang tua kalian."

" KAU !"

Kenyataannya adalah jika memang orang tersebut tidak mendapat kan hasil apapun di akashi corp mereka akan di pecat dan tidak diberi pesangon sepeserpun. Dan di pastikan mereka hanya akan bisa jadi pelacur atau gigolo karena akashi corp adalah perusahaan terbesar nomor 1. Siapa pun yang masuk ke sana antara sukses atau menjadi seperti gelandangan di tentukan oleh orang itu sendiri. Kejam memang namun itulah kenapa akashi corp sangat maju dan memegang banyak perusahaan serta cabangnya telah berada diberbagai belahan dunia, menguasai saham terbanyak dari setiap perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengannya.

2 orang lelaki geram, mereka maju sedangkan wanita tersebut mundur dengan senyuman iblis terpatri di bibirnya. Aku pun mundur. Mereka bahaya. Meski aku yang menyulut api tapi itu karena aku tidak suka alasan mereka yang tidak masuk akal.

1 orang mengayunkan tongkat kasti yang jika terkena kepala di pastikan akan gagar otak atau amnesia dan terburuknya adalah mati. Satunya memegang pisau dapur yang besar dan mungkin jika terkena di pastikan darah tidak akan bertahan lama karena terus keluar. Aku pun terus mundur ke belakang. Hingga badanku terasa tertahan oleh dinding di belakang.

2 lelaki di hadapanku merasa senang, mereka berlari, salah satu nya mengayunkan tongkatnya, yang satunya pun bersiap menusukku yang untungnya aku lolos bergerak ke depan, ke sela-sela jearak diantara mereka menggunakan hawa keberadaanku yang tipis. Aku pun berbalik dan menatap mereka yang kebingungan lalu mencari keberadaanku.

"Aku disini."

Ucapku, mereka pun berbalik dan melihatku. Tetapi bukan raut amarah atau lainnya yang ku lihat. Mereka malah tersenyum.

Tanpa sepengetahuanku, seseorang menusukku dari belakang. Aku pun berbalik. Wanita tadi memegang pisau yang meneteskan darah. Aku jatuh berlutut memegang punggung kanan bagian bawahku.

"Kalian curang."

"Tidak ada kata curang kuroko-kun. Kau lah yang tidak tajam dengan kondisi sekitarmu."

Darah terus terasa mengalir keluar. Tanganku penuh dengan warna merah. Tiba-tiba sesuatu terasa memukul tengkukku dan yang ku lihat adalah hitam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang ku tahu aku jatuh telungkup dan suara-suara ketawa serta berisik beberapa kali bahkan aku sempat merasakan goncangan. Namun setelahnya segalanya tak terasa.

 **KUROKO POV END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NORMAL POV**

Akashi setiap hari selalu pulang ke rumah sakit. Serasa rumah sakit adalah rumah kedua nya. Sehabis pulang bekerja ia tidak pernah lupa mengunjungi tetsuya yang sudah 2 minggu tak kunjung membuka matanya. Perintah dari akashi pada anggota GoM, Taiga sudah di lakukan namun karena kepintaran ayahnya, informasi yang ia butuhkan tidak bisa di dapatkan. Akashi bahkan sudah bertemu ayahnya dan ayah midorima.

Saat bertemu ayahnya, akashi ingin mendapatkan segala informasi yang ia inginkan tetapi dengan mudahnya sang ayah hanya menjawab;

"Jika kuroko-kun bangun tanyalah sendiri padanya seijuurou. Otou-sama mu tidak berhak menceritakan apa yang terjadi."

Sedangkan ayah midorima pun juga hanya menjawab;

"Akashi-kun, lebih bijaksana jika akashi-kun bertanya langsung pada kuroko-kun."

Lalu dia pergi. Tak kehabisan akal, ia pun bertanya pada bawahan setia nya.

"Shintarou, hanya itu yang kamu tahu?"

"Selain itu hanya kuroko yang tahu, nanodayo"

Sepertinya semua orang seperti tidak ingin membuka suara. Mungkin jika akashi yang di mintai tolong oleh kuroko ia juga pasti akan merahasiakan segalanya. Membayangkan bagaimana wajah inocent kuroko, membuat akashi rindu dengan kuroko dan berharap ia cepat bangun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **ALO ALO .. KETEMU LAGI ^o^)/ MAACIH LAGI DAH MAU NUNGGU+REPIEW ^w^)/**

 **CHAP KALI INI BISA DI BILANG BERKURANG ATAU PENDEK =W=)v Jadi maapeun hayati /\ OH IYA , ADA SEDIKIT PERUBAHAN DI CHAPPY 2 /\ HAYATI LUPA /\**

 **Ah iya ..**

 **Repiew baru bisa ku balas sekarang /\ maapkeun /\**

 **Guest : maapkeun ke-typo-an hayati /\ ini pelan-pelan sudah di perbaiki /\**

 **Jung HaRa : doakan bagus x"3 /\ baru netas soalnya /\**

 **Anitayei : loha :3 hehe . . enaknya tokoh pembantu ajah atau ada anunya nih :3 x"D**

 **RnR :3 FAV,FOLLOW , ETC .. FLAME NYA JANGAN JAHAT JAHAT YAH /\ /dicaplokhiu/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuroko no basuke** disclaimer by **Fujimaki Tadoshi** -sensei

 **You** by **Lytchia**

 **Rate : M for save**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

Hari ini, akashi kembali ke rumah sakit. Bukan terburu-buru atau lainnya, akashi hanya ingin segera memasuki kamar tetsuya, mandi, ganti baju dan menemani tetsuya sepanjang malam. Tetapi, baru saja ia membuka pintu kamar tetsuya, akashi telah di suguhkan pemandangan ajaib. Tetsuya-nya telah duduk memandang ke arah jendela menatap langit malam. Sontak akashi langsung melempar tas kerjanya dan duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidur tetsuya.

"Konbanwa akashi-kun."

Senyuman hangat yang dulu ia lihat telah kembali. Akashi pun tak dapat berkata-kata. Ia memeluk tetsuya bahkan sempat menitikkan air mata meski tak banyak.

"Ohayou tetsuya. Okaeri"

"Tadaima akashi-kun. Kenapa ohayou?"

"Karena tetsuya baru bangun. Meskipun siang, ucapannya akan harus ohayou."

"akashi-kun ada-ada saja."

Tetsuya terkekeh kecil sembari tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung akashi yang malah memeluknya semakin erat.

"Tetsuya"

"Hai' akashi-kun?"

"Semua orang merindukanmu"

"Hai' Wakarimasu akashi-kun. Lalu apa akashi-kun merindukanku?"

Akashi tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terdiam.

"Akashi-kun?"

Tetsuya melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia pun menatap akashi yang tidak berani menatapnya.

"Akashi-kun"

Tetsuya memegang kedua pipi akashi dan menatap akashi yang masih belum mau menatapnya.

"Akashi-kun, sejak kapan akashi-kun diam saat ditanya? Tatap aku akashi-kun."

Akashi yang tersadar sikapnya sedikit berbeda di depan tetsuya pun akhirnya berani menatap tetsuya.

"Maaf tetsuya. Hanya saja aku memikirkan hal-hal lalu. Aku bukan tidak ingin menjawab, aku hanya merasa sedih."

"Yang lalu biarlah berlalu akashi-kun. Sekarang, aku sudah disini. Di hadapanmu, menatapmu dan berbicara denganmu."

"Aku tahu tetsuya. Aku mengerti."

"Jadi, apa akashi-kun merindukanku seperti yang lain?"

Akashi kembali diam, namun ia memegang kedua tangan tetsuya lalu mengecupnya satu persatu.

"Ya, aku sangat sangat merindukanmu tetsuya. Kamu tidak disisiku, duniaku terasa hampa dan monoton."

"Akashi-kun yang membuatnya monoton."

"Tidak tetsuya, itu sungguhan."

"Hai' hai'."

Akashi berdiri melepaskan mantelnya dan menaruhnya bersamaan dengan tas kerjanya. Ia pun menuangkan air putih ke kedua gelas yang telah siap. Setelah menyerahkan gelas pertama pada tetsuya, gelas kedua ia pegang lalu ia berjalan ke arah jendela. Ia tatap langit malam yang tak berbintang.

"Jadi tetsuya, aku ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi selama ini. Kamu menghilang. Apa yang kamu lakukan?."

"Aku rasa akashi-kun sudah tahu semuanya?"

"Hanya garis besarnya tetsuya. Aku belum mendapatkan kelengkapannya."

"Hal besar pun sudah bagus akashi-kun. Tidak perlu hingga hal kecilnya."

"Tetsuya !."

Sedikit frustasi, akashi sampai meninju tembok dekat jendela tempat ia berdiri dengan tangan nya yang tidak memegang gelas. Tiba-tiba sebuah pelukan hangat ia rasakan dari belakang.

"Akashi-kun. Sudah ku katakan bukan jika yang sudah berlalu biarlah berlalu. Aku sudah tahu siapa pelakunya. Akashi-sama juga sudah mengurus mereka. Itu sudah cukup akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya, apa kamu tahu aku selalu tidak bisa menolak kata-katamu atau memaksamu lebih jauh ? Kamu kenapa begitu jahat denganku tetsuya?."

Akashi menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela. Ia benar-benar frustasi dan menyerah dengan tetsuya-nya. Ia tak bisa berkata lebih jauh.

"Aku tahu akashi-kun dan aku jahat demi akashi-kun juga."

Akashi pun melepaskan pelukan tetsuya, berbalik, menggendongnya ala bridal style lalu meletakkan tetsuya kembali ke atas tempat tidurnya.

"Akashi-kun?."

Akashi menindih tetsuya-nya. Ia rindu dengan bau vanila yang menguar dari tubuh tetsuya. Ia rindu dengan suara lembut, hangat nan tegas milik tetsuya.

"Panggil aku dengan panggilan kita tetsuya."

"Sei?"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Akashi mencium perpotongan leher tetsuya hingga membuat bulu kuduk tetsuya sedikit meremang.

"Sei?"

Kuroko meremas lembut rambut akashi. Ia tahu akashi merindukannya. Tapi, serangan tiba-tiba dari akashi masih belum bisa ia terima.

"Maaf tetsuya. Aku hanya merindukanmu."

"Tidak apa akashi-kun."

"Biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar."

Tidak memberikan jawaban, kuroko hanya mengusap-usap rambut akashi.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Midorima beserta sang kekasih hati masuk ke dalam ruangan. Namun akashi tidak ingin bahkan ia sama sekali tidak menganggap ada orang datang.

"ehem" Sedikit berdeham, midorima mengingatkan akashi bahwa ada hal yang harus ia lakukan. Dan dehaman tersebut juga menandakan akashi harus sedikit menyingkir dari tubuh tetsuya.

Sedikit mengalah, akashi bangun dan berdiri di samping tempat tidur tetsuya. Takao pun memeriksa detak jantung, nadi, tekanan darah, atau pun temperatur bentuk pulsa jantung di monitor sebelah tempat tidur. Setelah takao selesai mencatat ia memberikannya pada midorima.

"Hmm, tunggu 2 hingga 3 hari lagi. Jika semakin baik kuroko, kamu bisa pulang."

Kemudian catatan tersebut diserahkan kembali ke takao. Takao yang menerimanya malah meletakkan catatannya di laci meja sebelah tempat tidur tetsuya.

"Hai' arigatou midorima-kun, takao-kun."

Mereka pun hanya menganggukkan kepala. Akashi sedari tadi diam, ia seperti menyimak dan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ah iya kuro-chan, kami akan menikah loh."

Tetsuya menatap ke arah

Takao berucap sembari tangannya menggandeng tangan midorima lalu menunjukkan cincin tersemat di tangan kanannya. Sedangkan midorima dengan tangan yang lain membenahi kacamatanya.

"Omedetto takao-kun. Berapa tahun kalian berpacaran?"

"Tepat saat menikah nanti, jadi 4 tahun kuro-chan."

Takao membentuk V di tangan kirinya. Lalu tersenyum bahagia, mencium midorima di pipinya. Lantas , midorima yang sifatnya tsundere langsung memarahi takao karna tingkahnya kekanakan padahal dalam hati ia berbung-bunga.

"Kapan pernikahan kalian?"

"3 bulan lagi, tanggal 14. Nanti akan kami beri undangannya dan khusus kalian, VIP "

Takao mengedipkan mata nya. Akashi menggelengkan kepala. Ia beruntung tetsuya tidak seperti takao. Setidaknya tetsuya-nya lebih manis.

"Pastikan kalian datang karena kalian bintangnya. Bukannya aku peduli, nanodayo. Hanya karena pesta akan sepi jika kalian tidak datang."

Ucap midorima sambil membenahi kacamata nya yang tidak bergerak seincipun. Tsundere yang terlalu. Tak ingin berdebat, tetsuya pun hanya tersenyum memaklumi.

"Hai' aku dan akashi-kun akan datang. Iya kan akashi-kun?"

Akashi tidak menjawab. Ia sedikit benci ketika tetsuya memanggilnya seperti itu. Rasanya seperti tetsuya membuat jarak lagi dengannya. Namun tak ingin midorima atau takao tahu bahwa ia ngambek, ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kami permisi dulu. Semoga cepat sembuh, nanodayo"

"Arigatou"

Midorima dan takao keluar dari kamar, akashi kembali ke posisinya yaitu menindih tetsuya-nya.

"Tetsuya, aku benci di panggil dengan akashi-kun."

"Tapi akashi-kun kita hanya bersahabat."

"Tidak tetsuya. Dulu, beberapa kali kamu memanggilku sei lalu saat sebelum kita bersekolah kemudian saat bersekolah kamu menjaga jarak, memanggilku akashi-kun bukan sei lagi. Itu menyakitkan tetsuya. Sudah sejak lama aku mengklaim tetsuya menjadi milikku. Semenjak tetsuya masih baru membuka mata."

"Sei .. Jangan berlebihan. Memalukan."

Tetsuya menjambak pelan rambut akashi sebagai pertanda bahwa akashi menjadi aneh.

"Hmm"

"Sei .. mungkin kita butuh jas baru untuk ke pernikahan mereka. Aku juga rindu dengan kagami-kun dan anggota GoM. Mereka sekarang bagaimana sei? Pasti aomine-kun jadi polisi, kise-kun jadi model. Lalu murasaki-kun jadi koki. Momoi-san jadi apa sei?"

Tetsuya menunggu jawaban dari akashi tetapi akashi tidak lekas menjawab. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, tetsuya mendengar dengkuran halus. Ia pun bangun dan membaringkan tubuh akashi. Akashi telah tidur. Wajah nya menjadi damai ketika tetsuya sentuh. Kerutan menghilang dan disusul dengan senyum simpul serta gumaman nama tetsuya.

"Oyasumi sei."

Tetsuya ikut tidur. Ia lapar tapi melihat wajah akashi membuatnya kenyang dan mengantuk. Ia pun berbaring di sebelah akashi.

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi terbangun dengan tetsuya dipelukannya. Wajah tetsuya kembali pucat. Bibirnya pun kembali menjadi putih bukan merah. Ia pegang dahi tetsuya dan ternyata panas. Segera saja ia menekan bel di atas tempat tidur. Midorima dan takao masuk dengan tergesa. Mereka segera memeriksa tetsuya sedangkan akashi menyingkir ke kamar mandi, membasuh wajahnya lalu kembali keluar.

Midorima telah selesai memeriksa. Ia juga telah memeriksa catatan dari takao.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apa tadi malam kuroko tidak makan, nanodayo?"

"Tadi malam? Mungkin kami ketiduran setelah kalian keluar."

"Kuroko tidak boleh tidak makan, nanodayo. Itu bahaya untuk kesembuhannya. Sepertinya kepulangannya harus di tunda dulu, nanodayo."

"Shin-chan . . kuro-chan hanya perlu makan yang banyak dan istirahat bukan? Jangan berlebihan tau ."

"Takao, diamlah."

Takao pun langsung cemberut dan menuruti perintah midorima. Ia diam.

"Akashi, atur jam makan kuroko. Tubuhnya belum terbiasa untuk tidak makan, nanodayo. Jika lupa lagi akan fatal, nanodayo."

"Ya, akan ku atur. Lalu demamnya?"

"Karena dia tidak makan jadi demam, nanodayo. Setelah makan nanti berikan obat penurun demam. Nanti akan diantarkan takao kemari."

"Hanya itu?"

Midorima menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan kepulangannya tetap ditunda?"

"Untuk jaga-jaga akashi. kita, terutama kamu tidak ingin ia kenapa-kenapa bukan?"

"Hnn , baiklah."

"Kami permisi. Dan jangan lupa membersihkan diri akashi. jaga tempat sekitar agar steril dari kotoran."

Dengan itu, midorima dan takao meninggalkan kamar tetsuya. Akashi juga meninggalkan tetsuya untuk membersihkan diri seelah ia memastikan semua terlihat sama. Tak lama akashi pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat tetsuya telah membuka mata.

"Tetsuya? Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Tidak, sei. Aku hanya lapar."

"Baiklah, tunggu disini. Aku akan pergi mengambil jatah makanmu."

Anggukkan kepala pertanda setuju pun memberikan akashi kesempatan untuk segera keluar dan mencari takao yang kebetulan sedang berjalan membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan sekaplet obat.

"Takao."

"Ah, sei-chan. Ini untuk kuroko. Sampai besok pagi obatnya diminum yah. Sisanya boleh disimpan kata shin-chan. "

Setelah menerima nampan dari takao dan mendengarkan intruksinya, akashi kembali dengan cepat ke kamar tetsuya.

"Tetsuya?"

Tempat tidurnya kosong. Tak ingin panik, akashi meletakkan nampan di atas meja dan menge-cek kamar mandi. Pintu nya tak di kunci, pun ada terdengar suara gemericik air. Otomatis akashi pun masuk.

"Tetsuya?"

"Sei, kenapa masuk?"

Tetsuya yang ternyata sedang mandi di bawah shower sedikit terkejut. Ia segera mematikan shower nya lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk.

"Tetsuya, kamu sedang sakit. Kenapa mandi?"

"Sei, aku sudah lama tidak mandi dan sakitku akan segera sembuh. Badanku terasa lengket semua."

"Baiklah. Tetsuya bisa pakai baju sendiri bukan? Atau mau dibantuin?"

Senyum mesum terpatri di bibir akashi. Sesekali menggoda tetsuya-nya tidak merugikan. Kenapa? Yah, lihat saja sekarang, wajah tetsuya memerah. Dan tubuhnya gemetar.

"Sei !"

Tetsuya pun mengambil sabun dan melemparkan ke akashi.

-DUAK!-

Goalll ! Kena tepat di dahi akashi.

"Tetsuya?!"

Akashi mengusap dahinya yang terasa sakit. Seandainya itu bukan sabun mungkin takkan sesakit ini. Akashi pun segera menatap ke arah cermin lalu membuka pony nya. Dan benar saja, dahinya memerah.

"Tetsuya .."

Belum selesai akashi protes, tetsuya telah mendorongnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Namun sebelum mengunci pintu kamar mandi, tetsuya masih saja sempat-sempatnya mencium dahi akashi yang memerah tadi.

"Astaga. Inilah kenapa aku tidak bisa memarahimu tetsuya."

Menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian beranjak ke kursi tempat ia duduk tadi sembari menunggu tetsuya keluar, akashi mengecek hpnya siapa tahu ada email dari temannya atau momoi. Namun tak ada. Sepertinya semua masih damai sentosa.

"Sei sih mesum. Sejak kapan sei belajar mesum?"

Tetsuya kembali memasuki selimut. Ia sedikit merasa kedinginan hingga menggigil. Padahal AC diruangan sudah dimatikan.

"Sejak tetsuya pergi. Tetsuya yang membuatku mesum."

Akashi memanaskan air di dalam botol pemanas. Ia pun mengambil semangkuk bubur lalu mengaduknya perlahan.

"Makanlah. Biar hangat. Ini tidak terlalu dingin atau panas seperti tadi."

Tak ingin memberontak atau protes karna cacing di perutnya juga sudah protes, tetsuya bangun dan mengambil alih mangkuk di tangan akashi lalu menyendokkan bubur ke dalam mulutnya.

"Not bad. Ku rasa takao-kun yang memasak. Karna masakan rumah sakit tak pernah seenak ini."

"Mungkin juga. "

Kemudian suasana hening. Tetsuya ribut dengan buburnya, mengkomentarinya. Sedangkan akashi ia hanya memandang kuroko dengan senyumannya yang bisa membuat perempuan dari anak kecil sampai nenek-nenek meleleh.

"Sei, kalau sei menatap seperti itu terus nanti mata sei ku tusuk sendok loh"

Bukan tetsuya namanya jika ia tidak berkomentar pedas meski itu dengan orang yang paling di takuti semua orang.

"Oh, tak apa tetsuya. Jadi dengan begitu tetsuya akan selalu di sampingku."

"Sei, jangan mulai aneh-aneh loh."

"Tetsuya, aku bahkan belum menindihmu atau membuka bajumu. Aneh-aneh darimana?"

"Sei , sekali lagi sei aneh-aneh nanti ku cubit."

"Oh, ayolah tetsuya. Ini bukan aneh-aneh. Aku cuman berkata-kata."

"Tapi, tangan sei nakal. Itu ngapain masuk ke bawah selimut?"

"Astaga, tetsuya? Jangan negatif dulu. Ini aku hanya kedinginan. Butuh kehangatan."

"Sei? Satu kali lagi, siap-siap tangan sei biru."

"Baiklah tetsuya, satu kali lagi bukan? Biru adalah kamu tetsuya jadi bagiku tak apa. Itu pertanda kamu mencintaiku."

Dan benar saja. Tangan yang tadi di bawah selimut ternyata untuk persiapan akashi. Setelah di beri ijin secara tak langsung oleh tetsuya, akashi langsung berdiri dan mencium bibir tetsuya. Hanya beberapa detik, tak lebih.

Cup.

Setelahnya, akashi mundur dan kembali duduk. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sembari melihat wajah tetsuya yang memerah.

"Sei no baka !"

Tetsuya melempar bantalnya, meletakkan mangkuk kembali ke meja lalu menarik selimut, tidur memunggungi akashi.

"My, mana cubitanku sayang?"

Tak ada respon dari tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, setidaknya sebelum ngambek minumlah obat dulu. Atau mau ku bantu?"

Bisa dipastikan senyum yang akashi tunjukkan sekarang adalah senyum mesumnya lagi. Sontak, tetsuya yang membayangkan hal iya-iya pun segera bangun, menadahkan tangannya meminta obat. Tak ingin memberikan, akashi mengambil satu obat, memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya, meminum air dan ia pun langsung berdiri dan kembali mencium tetsuya. Memaksa mulut tetsuya membuka dengan usapan tangannya di dada tetsuya. Dan berhasil, setelah mulut tetsuya terbuka akashi menyalurkan obat yang sudah sedikit larut ke dalam mulut tetsuya.

"mngh .. nghhh ..Glek"

Tetsuya berhasil menelan obatnya dan berniat menyudahi penyatuan bibir mereka. Namun akashi malah mendorongnya hingga tertidur dan menindihnya. Tak sampai sana, lidah akashipun memanfaatkan kesempatan di saat mulut tetsuya masih terbuka. Lidahnya mengeksplorasi dalam mulut tetsuya. Mengabsen deretan gigi tetsuya, mengajak lidah tetsuya bergulat.

"Nghh .. lmngg .. mllmm .."

Tetsuya malu mendengarkan desahannya. Akashi yang tahu pun langsung menyudahinya dan menatap tetsuya.

"I love you tetsuya. I miss you."

Tak sempat membalas, akashi mengecup bibir tetsuya. Hanya mengecup dan tak ada maksud lebih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **ALO ALO .. KETEMU LAGI ^o^)/ MAACIH LAGI DAH MAU NUNGGU+REPIEW ^w^)/ Sedikit ada bumbu manis tapi msaih kurang manis xD**

 **Dan entah kenapa FFN sedikit aneh ._.)a mau upload kadang gagal , harus 3 kali bolak-balik ._.)a /autcurcolsedikit/**

 **HAI SAYANG-SAYANGKU~**

 **EmperorVer: Yey~! maacih x3 T^T sihir yah ._.)a untuk kali ini no sihir sih ._.)v soalnya sihir itu sesuatu T^T lagi belajar tentang hal itu lebih tepatnya x3 soalnya ini bongkar cerita lama jadi belum kepikiran rombak all story ke dunia sihir jadi ini masih mode human xD maybe FF lain di suatu tempat berbeda x3**

 **Jung HaRa : Wih T^T maacih ku tersanjung T^T Iya, kasihan yah T^T padahal yang mau deket-deket sama akashi juga siapa -_- /ditabokakashi/ maacih x3**

 **Anitayei : weh xD perlahan tapi pasti x3 ada kok tapi ga tau di chap berapa xD Maacih x3**

 **RnR :3 FAV,FOLLOW , ETC .. FLAME NYA JANGAN JAHAT JAHAT YAH /\ /dicaplokhiu/**


End file.
